FIG. 1 shows an example of the prior art, a typical MPO adapter 100. The construction of the adapter 100 uses latches 102 that are integral to an inner shell 101. The inner shell 101 is typically constrained within an outer shell 103 via ultrasonic welding. The assembly tolerances in such a design become critical in order to maintain proper connector mating alignment. This construction can impart a side load on an MPO connector if the tolerance stack-up is not tightly controlled. A side load can be caused by an out-of-tolerance part geometry, assembly tolerances, or ultrasonic welding variances.
Traditional MPO adapters do not allow mated connectors to adjust relative to the housing. They also utilize latches that are sectioned across the mid-line of the adapter. To create an opposing connector engagement, two such components must be assembled together, increasing the tolerance stack-up even more, and making it more cumbersome to control the alignment of mated connectors.